Conventional movable awning devices wind and unwind a rectangular canvas which generally spreads to the front and diagonally downward around a winding roller supported by a bearing in a portion close to the wall of the building by means of a manually operable handle or an electrically driven motor, etc. A front bar to which the bottom hem of the above described canvas is attached is supported in such a manner so as to extend in a tense state by means of arms which are foldable in two or y-shaped arms which are freely foldable in the approximate horizontal direction (foldable arm type), or the two end portions of the front bar of the spread rectangular canvas are supported by means of foldable arms which can be operated to rise and lower in an approximate vertical direction or extendable links having a pantograph structure (lateral arm type). Many of these are provided as sun or rain shields around the outer periphery of terraces and shops, or portions for decorating buildings and shops (see for example the following Non-Patent Documents 1 and 2, hereinafter referred to as “the former”).
Meanwhile, conventional movable awning devices having the following configurations (a) to (d) have been proposed in order to cover corner space portions of projected corner portions of buildings (see for example the following Patent Document 1, hereinafter referred to as “the latter”).
(a) An awning support frame in which the entire device is supported by a fixed bracket in a corner end portion so as to be projected diagonally to the front. And two winding rollers for winding or unwinding a canvas by means of an electrically driven motor in the form of an approximate right angled triangle along the long side are supported by a bearing in the two end portions, front and rear, of the awning support frame.
(b) In addition, the base end portion of the foldable arm which is pressed in the direction in which it extends is attached to a portion in the vicinity of the middle of the base pipe and the top hem of the triangular canvas which is attached to the arm holder in the front end portion.
(c) A cosmetic panel is also provided in a front end portion of the awning support frame so as to be freely spreadable, and an arm holder is supported in such a manner so as to be freely slidable along a trench in a rear portion of this cosmetic panel.
(d) Furthermore, a portion close to the front end of the awning support frame is hung and supported by a wire rope and lifted upward to the rear of a corner end portion by means of a winding machine so that the entirety of the device is stored in an upside-down state.